


Our Future

by novaraptor



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaraptor/pseuds/novaraptor
Summary: A collection of random oneshots featuring Bliz, my Time Patroller, and Trunks!





	1. Nightmares (13+)

**Author's Note:**

> These haven't been beta'd so they're probably chalk full of errors. These are just self-indulging works that I thought I'd share for the hell of it, nothing fancy. Bliz is my (Frieza Race) Time Patroller from Xenoverse! You can see what he looks like here if curious: https://toyhou.se/66044.bliz
> 
> Each oneshot is separate of each other and honestly, they don't make much sense. I primarily wrote these after XV1 released and am going back through them and finishing them up. Some are inspired by OTP prompts that I found too.

_ PROMPT: "Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Nothing lewd, just sleeping peacefully together. Person A has a nightmare about Person B dying from an accident of some sort. Person A wakes up to see Person B sleeping. They sit up, wake Person B up and Person A starts crying. Person A tells them about what happened in their dream. Since Person B doesn’t know how to stop people from crying, (apart from saying words of comfort) they lean over to Person A and kiss them before embracing them in bed, gently stroking their hair to get them back to sleep." _

* * *

It was a slow week for the Time Patrol. With Demigra defeated and the demon duo out of the picture, for now at least, patrols had slowed down almost to a halt. While this was definitely a good thing, most of the Patrollers found themselves taking breaks, heading back to their original times or engaging in never-ending training sessions. It was oddly surreal for everyone. Especially the main trio responsibly for the defeat of the Demigra; Trunks, The Supreme Kai of Time, and the one summoned by Shenron, Bliz.

They spent so long going after the demons, now that they were gone, thing's were at a standstill. History needed no corrections with no additional rifts or altercations showing up. Bliz and Trunks kept up on their training while the Kai was the only one needed to watch over time.

At this moment the Kai was out and about, more than likely chasing after Toki Toki. Trunks and Bliz were chilling at the Kai's hut for the time being after another day of nothing but training. Both were relaxing on the couch, with the tv providing background noise.

"Things have been so quiet lately it's almost uneasy." Bliz stated as he rubbed a knot out of his shoulder. "After months of nothing but demon problems, I'm not used to this."

Trunks gave a light chuckle, "It is different. Even before Demigra and the other two, there were still smaller things to keep up on. A week of nothing is out of the norm."

The half-saiyan kicked his feet up onto the ottoman before grabbing for the remote to surf through the channels. Bliz mimicked the other, putting his feet up as well and putting his hands behind his head.

"I suppose we should enjoy the down time while we can. Give it another week and we'll get Demigra 2.0 showing up." Bliz said with a smile.

Trunks gave a short laugh before a grim expression settled on his face. The truth is, that could happen. Towa was still alive, and who knows if she could bring back Mira to cause more problems. Demigra himself may have been taken care of, but the uneasiness everyone is feeling is precisely because of Towa. Trunks was snapped out of his thoughts when Bliz shoved at his shoulder.

"You're thinking too hard. For now, enjoy the peace and quiet. If something happens, we'll take care of it."

A comfortable silence fell over the duo as they relaxed as best they could. After another day of training, the exhaustion finally caught up with them. Not even a minute later the two drifted off in a deep sleep.

\--

_"You fool! You think you can defy a god!? Your precious partner is under my control now!"_

_The bastard. He wasn't weak, he shouldn't be under this asshole's control. He shouldn't be attacking the one person he wished for. He didn't want to see that look on his friend’s face. He had to break free from the demon's control._

_"Trunks! Fight it, I'll help you break his control!"_

_Even though he's throwing ki blasts and punches towards his friend he still cries out that he'll save him. Even after he was taken over so easily, he's still trying. God damn. Bliz._

_"Give up! Your friend's body is mine! His mind is mine!" The demon, Demigra, pointed at the Icejin, commanded an attack, and Trunks followed without hesitation. Trunks felt like a backseat passenger in his own body. He could visibly see and feel everything, but had no control over his actions. He felt his fists connect with Bliz while the other blocked and returned the favor. Both of them knew the only way to break the control was to fight. _

_Bliz quickly grabbed and held Trunks in place, "Hang in there. I know you can break his hold. Just a little more fighting, we can do this."_

_Trunks made no visible signs of acknowledgement, but inwardly he did. Bliz knew. He could see. The half-saiyan's body betrayed him as a hard punch to the Icejin's stomach blasted him back. _

_'No! No, no, no stop!' Trunks was trying, god was he trying. All he could see was Bliz's body go flying. It took barely a second for the Icejin to rush back at him and continue their fight._

_Demigra was anything but pleased. He could sense the struggle inside the half-saiyan. This wouldn't do, oh no. The demon god mustered up more of his strength only to flood Trunks's mind with his powers. The half-saiyan ceased his fight only to yell in pain at the overwhelming power engulfed him._

_"Trunks!"_

_He became more and more desensitized as more of the energy flowed into him. Bliz's voice grew further away and his mind muddied. Someone was grabbing him, speaking quietly, telling him to fight. Bliz? Bliz!_

_Thing's blurred and he couldn't tell what was happening or how much time passed, but when the numbness started fading and he could see again, he wished he couldn't. Demigra's hold over him weakened, perhaps due to the outburst of power or the fact that his emotions were going in every direction._

_His sword was drawn and plunged deep through the abdomen of the person in front of him. Purple blood dripped from the wound and coated the brilliant sword._

_"N...no." Trunks whispered as he took in the gruesome sight of his friend. His _friend. _The one who joined the Time Patrol on his own will, the one who had saved not only his ass, but countless others._

_Bliz was gripping the sword, more purple blood dripping from his sliced hands. A small smile formed on his face as he looked to the half-saiyan. The Icejin's eyes hazed as he let go of the sword, letting his limp body slide off it. _

_"Bliz!" Trunks shouted as he watched the other plummet down into the sands of time. He killed him. He fucking killed him. Oh god, how could he be so weak? How could he let that bastard control him? No, no, this can't be happening, this isn't real, Bliz can't die, he can't, no! _

_Trunks still held the bloodied sword, body shaking violently, nausea washing over him as he held back the urge to vomit. _

\--

His body lurched forward at the vivid dream. His breathes came out in short gasp, his eyes wide from what he just dreamt. Trunks looked to his side and saw Bliz, asleep a moment ago on Trunks’ shoulder, but now groggily waking up after the rough movements from the other. A yawn escaped Bliz as he moved away from the half-saiyan.

"Damn, I've must've fallen asleep. What about-... Trunks? You alright?"

The Icejin was looking right at the other. He didn't even notice the tear stains on his cheeks until Bliz was staring at him. Trunks brought his hands up to his eyes to rub at them, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine, I'm sorry."

"Liar. Now tell me what's wrong."

Bliz leaned forward and put his hand on the other's shoulder. Trunks pulled back and pushed into the edge of the couch.

"It was nothing. Don't worry."

"Like hell. I'm not here only because I throw a mean punch. Talk to me."

Trunks gritted his teeth, tensing up. "Bad dream. You... I... When Demigra took hold of me that time, it was of that. But you didn't knock me out of it, he... I, got the upper hand and..."

The half-saiyan trailed off, guilt covering his face. His eyes glossed over, holding back more tears from the visions of the nightmare.

"You died. I killed you. Just like that. It felt so real, so vivid. The thought that might've happened got to me."

Trunks rubbed at his eyes again. "I'm sorry, haha. Didn't think I'd turn into such a baby because of a dream."

Bliz said nothing, simply looked at the half-saiyan, his hand still resting on the other's shoulder. The Icejin ran his hand up the other's neck and pulled the half-saiyan into a tight hug. Trunks tensed before melting into the warm embrace. The dream was just that, a dream. It didn't happen, Bliz was alive, and... oh.

Oh no.

He felt a thump in his chest as he buried his head into the Icejin's neck, trying to hide his red face. How embarrassing. Being held after a dream of all things. By someone who is not only his best friend, but someone he's admired and looked up to and maybe, sorta, _likes. _It wasn't only until recently that he realized he started looking at his friend in a different light. Even then, he wasn't sure, he's never felt this way about anyone, it was all new.

Bliz pulled away from the hug, much to the dismay of Trunks. He knew his face was still red and partly he wanted to hide that, but also because the hug was, well, really nice. Bliz didn't say anything except giving a light chuckle at the flushed face before him. This time he grabbed either side of the half-saiyan's face and pulled him back in, not for a hug, but a quick kiss.

Trunks flinched initially, but relaxed immediately after, leaning into the touches of the Icejin. The kiss was chaste and quick, but exactly what he- they wanted. Bliz pulled away from the kiss, but held the half-saiyan.

"Feeling better?"

Trunks only nodded before giving the Icejin a hug back causing both of them to collapse onto the couch. Trunks buried his head in the nape of Bliz's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." The Icejin whispered, trying to comfort the other, “I promise.”

It worked cause not even a moment later the half-saiyan was in a deep, peaceful sleep, followed by the Icejin soon after.


	2. Massage (18+)

"You look tired."

Trunks rubs at his eyes, closing the Scroll of Eternity, after making sure history is still on the right course. Even after the recent defeat of Demigra and the demon duo, the relief has yet to set in and everyone in the Time Patrol is still on guard. Trunks especially, constantly checking the Scroll and keeping an even closer eye on history. The fight with Demigra was too close for comfort and if not for the Patroller he wished for, chances are things would've turned out much more differently.

Trunks turned to face said Patroller after putting the Scroll back.

"I'm fine Bliz, just making sure things are still in order."

"You've been looking at the Scroll all day. Scratch that, all week."

Trunks gave a small smile at his friend. Bliz, the Patroller he wished for at the start of this. The one everyone owes their lives too. The one who simply said, _"Sure," _when asked to join the Time Patrol.

"I don't want to take any chances. Demigra may be dead, but Towa is still out there and who knows if she has the capability to bring Mira back too."

Bliz narrows his eyes at the half-saiyan.

"I know everyone is still on edge. It's barely been a week since everything went down. You've got to give yourself a little room to breathe though. It won't do you any good constantly worrying about what-ifs."

Trunks lets out a sigh, knowing his friend is right.

"We have to be sure Bliz. If something happens-"

“Let’s take a walk and get you outta here. No excuses either. C’mon!”

Bliz turns around and heads for the exit of the Time Vault. The half-saiyan almost argues, but he knows. He's only known the Icejin for little over a few months, but it feels like he's known him forever. He knows he can trust him. He knows he's right.

Defeated, Trunks follows the Patroller, starting a light jog to catch up.

\--

A few hours later the duo found themselves back at the Time Nest relaxing, surprisingly, in the hut not far off from the Vault. The Supreme Kai was out, probably chasing after Toki Toki, or at least that's what Bliz surmised.

"Feeling better?"

Trunks answered with a chuckle, "You were right. I needed a break. Thanks, Bliz."

The Icejin gave a smile as he sipped at his drink. The inside of the hut was quaint, if not messy. The Kai was not known for her neatness. Two bedrooms to the left of the entrance with the dining room and kitchen to the right. The duo sat at the dining table, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I aim to please. Well, for you at least."

The half-saiyan looked down to his drink, a flush appearing on his face. Initially Bliz had joined mostly because he wanted to test his strength. Trunks had told him at the beginning he wasn't forced to stay. Even after Demigra was defeated, he reiterated Bliz was welcome to depart whenever. This earned a chuckle from the Icejin, _"I plan on sticking around for awhile Trunks. Gotta make sure history stays the course. Among other reasons." _The statement left the half-saiyan confused, until the Supreme Kai had to spell out the other reason the Icejin was staying.

Trunks was equally flattered and embarrassed that the being he wished for wanted to stay because of him. The last person he was this close to died many years ago. He forgot how nice it was. To have a best friend again.

"Lost in thought, Trunks?"

The purple haired man snapped up at his friends’ question.

"Sorry! Was just, thinking about how nice this is."

The Icejin answered with a smile. He took another sip of his drink, only for his smile to slowly grow into something a bit more mischievous. Even after the Supreme Kai telling Trunks that he wanted to stay because of him, the poor half-saiyan only thought because they were friends. While true, the Icejin's feelings were leaning more into infatuation then platonic. Somehow this hybrid had managed to capture his full attention. Perhaps it was his noble intent on wanting to protect history and the innocent. Or his personality, getting flustered at the smallest of things, but extremely driven. Or perhaps the half-saiyan was, to put it bluntly, gorgeous. If his family could see him now, fawning over a hybrid, a half-human and half-saiyan of all people.

"It is nice. How about I help you relax more?"

Trunks looked up, missing the blatant innuendo.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple! How about a massage, hm? You're tense, I'm good with my hands, win-win, no?"

Trunks simply blinked, missing another suggestive hint.

_'He's oblivious to hints. Obviously, romance was dead in his timeline,' _the Icejin thought, only to realize the thought was in poor taste.

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Trunks flushed after a second.

"C'mon Trunks. When have you ever just relaxed and took some time to yourself? You're always worrying about others, it's okay to be selfish once in awhile."

The half-saiyan averted his gaze briefly before agreeing.

"Good! Come with me."

Bliz stood up and headed for the spare room the Kai had been letting him use. Trunks hesitated before soon following.

\--

"Alright, first, jacket off."

The Icejin looked at Trunks who flushed at the demand before obeying. He tossed the jacket on a nearby chair. The room was cozy, simple, with a small bed next to the window with a desk and chair off to the side.

Bliz smiled before motioning at Trunks for him to sit on the bed. The half-saiyan did so, folding his legs under himself and placing his hands on his lap. The Icejin gave him a light punch on his back while laughing.

"That wasn't so hard was it."

The half-saiyan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and turned to glare at Bliz.

"I'm just poking fun Trunks. Relax."

He tried and began relaxing his frame. The Icejin sat behind him before placing his hands on the other's shoulders. It was a light touch at first, Bliz finding a feel of the tense body in front of him. Bliz kneaded his shoulders first, using his thumbs to push in-between his shoulder blades. Trunks slowly began to relax more, allowing the Icejin to work his shoulders. The tenseness in his shoulders slowly started dissipating as Bliz rubbed the knots away. The half-saiyan would let out the occasional grunt and gasp at the firmness of the rubbing. The initial pain slowly ebbed away to a more pleasurable feeling.

Bliz's hands made their way down the others back, pushing into him.

The Icejin made a noise in his throat before demanding, "Take off your shirt."

The half-saiyan visibly tensed followed by a pause. Bliz was about to continue, but before he could the purple-haired hybrid did as told. The Icejin was surprised momentarily before putting his hands back in place, continuing where he left off. His thumbs rubbed in circles towards the small of the hybrid's back eliciting a small groan. Bliz smiled to himself, not only was it easier to massage without the shirt, but damn, did it feel good to touch him.

Bliz moved his hands back up, passing the other's shoulders and massaging gently at his neck now. The movements were small with him rubbing in circles at the nape of his neck. Almost lost in thought, Bliz might've missed the small moan that escaped the other. Bliz paused briefly before he ran his hands back down the hybrid's back once more. He continued kneading the flesh more forcefully making Trunks hunch over slightly. Another small moan slipped past his lips at the continued massage.

Bliz's hands slowly moved from their place behind Trunk's towards his sides. The Icejin rubbed circles at his sides before swallowing whatever hesitation that showed up before leaning his head forward and gently placing it at the back of the other's neck. Bliz's hands stopped moving and there was a pause as he simply sat there, lightly holding the half-saiyan.

"...Bliz?"

The other questioned at the Icejin after he went still. Bliz pulled his head back before thinking, _no guts, no glory _and placed a chaste kiss on the hybrids neck. While Bliz couldn't see, Trunk's eyes widened and he sucked in a gulp of air. More silence past as Bliz laid light kisses along the others neck. A blush had spread across the hybrid’s cheeks, but he didn't protest. He didn't say no. He then leaned back slightly, pushing into the Icejin's chest. Bliz was forced to pull away from the half-saiyan's neck as he felt him press into his body. No words were exchanged, simply silent gestures of affection. This was the very definition of testing the waters.

Bliz wrapped his arms around the other's waist before continuing to lay kisses along the side of the hybrid's neck. Bliz continued his massage, but this time, pushing at the flesh of the other's stomach. He trailed his hands up his abdomen to his chest and back down once more. This time a louder, less restrained moan fell from Trunks's lips. Trunks moved his head to try and make eye contact with the Icejin only for Bliz to begin peppering more kisses at his jawline. A deep blush shaded Trunks's face at the bold display of affection.

" Bliz, I-"

The hybrid didn’t finish his sentence and Bliz didn’t respond. Instead, Trunks leaned back into Bliz once again. Bliz moved his hands until he was gripping at the half-saiyan's thighs. The hands slid further to where his legs met before Trunks felt a light grasp. The hybrid moaned as he attempted to hide his face in the juncture of the Icejin's neck. Bliz smirked as he was pleasantly surprised the other had already gotten hard from his ministrations.

"Nn..." Trunks's legs twitched, wanting to close them to hide his embarrassment. The Icejin continued to palm at the other's length through his pants. Trunks gripped at Bliz's arms, not necessarily stopping him, but more as something to hold on to. Another moan slipped past the hybrid's lips. Bliz resumed his actions before sliding one hand under the waistband of the other's pants.

"Ah! B-bliz..." The Icejin stopped this time, fearful that he was pressuring the other.

"Shit, sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?" Bliz started pulling his hand back, but the other grabbed at his hand, holding it in place.

"No, it's... it's fine. I'm fine. Keep going."

If Bliz wasn't turned on yet, he sure as hell was now. He pushed his hand back down the other's pants and gripped him once more. His free hand started sliding down the hybrid's pants, letting his length free from its confines. Trunks moaned louder this time, throwing his head back to place on the Icejin's shoulder. Bliz held the base of the other's cock before slowly moving his hand up then back down. A steady motion of ups and downs started making the purple-haired hybrid moan and whispering the Icejin's name.

"All mine." Bliz murmured under his breath, Trunks almost missing it. The earthling flushed at this declaration while Bliz continued his actions. A minute barely passed before Trunks moaned, voicing his soon release. The Icejin inwardly chuckled at the lack of stamina his partner had, but he couldn't blame him, it's not like the other was used to such affection.

Bliz's hand pumped the half-saiyan's hard length, occasionally rubbing the head for added stimuli. Trunks's body started twitching, his breathing coming out in small gasps before the inevitable clenching of his muscles signaling his release. Trunks moaned as he held onto his partner, Bliz returning the affection, smothering kisses onto the hybrid's neck and jaw while he helped him through his orgasm. A few aftershocks, and a coated abdomen later, Trunks collapsed onto Bliz's body. A comfortable silence fell over the duo as Bliz moved his hands, making circular motions on the other's thighs.

"Still friends, right?” Bliz asked, with a hint of a sarcasm.

Trunks let out a laugh, both at Bliz and his own obliviousness.

"I'm only glad you made the effort. I... probably would have never realized."

"Then it's mutual, yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Trunks agreed with a slight grin.

Bliz chuckled to himself, "Stop being so cute."

Trunks let out a small laugh before he started to move away from the other.

"Go ahead and clean up. I'm going to go make us something good for dinner," Bliz stated.

The hybrid nodded. Before he could do just that, Bliz grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in for a quick kiss. Trunks blushed, reluctantly pulling back and headed to the bathroom. Bliz simply smiled to himself thinking that suggesting a massage was probably one of the best ideas he's had. He stood up and headed to the kitchen to prepare that dinner.


End file.
